I Confess To A Mighty God
by Europa Stars
Summary: Ivan and his sister go to a confessional... Oh the sins they have to confess... OCs used.


NOTE: A Hetalia one-shot... ( It needs a beta other myself... ^^' ) Not much to say here, only that this was a combination of the efforts of my friend and I. One one cannon character is used (sparsely), but mostly OCs are used, don't hate on me for that...

Characters: Ivan(Russia), Iskra(Siberia), The Vatican

Shout Out: Thank you my Canadian friend for writing the Vatican! 3 Much love to you!  
~Ash

* * *

Ivan gently pushed open the door and stepped into the airy chapel. Following him was his younger sister, Iskra, who trailed close to his side like a shadow. She kept her head bowed and her eyes flicked about with anxiety. Although the church was nearly empty, she felt as if the eyes of Heaven had slipped past her flesh and lain upon her blackened soul. Yet, as she sat quietly next to Ivan on the back pew she'd had never felt so alone.

Ivan on the other hand, had not the slightest clue what he was in for. His intention was to accompany his sister and nothing more. Little did he know that he was due for a visit as well.

She stood up and patted her brother's shoulder, "I vill be right back." She whispered, he nodded absent minded and continued to hum or what ever he was doing. She rolled her eyes knowing he hadn't really paid attention and opened the heavy wooden door to the confessional.

She politely kneeled and did the sign of the cross. Then she brushed off her knees and sat down in the chair facing Vatican. Siberia met her unwavering golden gaze and allowed for a small smile then spoke, "Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it has been three months since my last confession."

The golden eyed saint cleared her throat to speak, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. As you unburden yourself of this sin, remember to also forgive those who have wronged you so you can learn to understand the burden God has to forgiving you. This will help greatly with the process and bring additional peace," Said the voice from its side of the wooden curtain, "But child, what is this wrong? It is mortal this sin? Does it classify?" Vatican was getting ahead too quickly, "No. Start from the beginning."

Siberia's shadowed violet eyes filled with unshed tears and she quivered delicately as if she was trying to purge herself of a painful memory, "They do indeed classify..." She managed to say in a strangled whisper as she dug her nails into the velvet cushion of which she was perched upon.

"Господи, помилуй..." Siberia whispered even softer and she took in a shuddering breath.

"Ve coveted our brother's affections, my sisters and I, particularly my sister Belarus did as some are aware." She began.

"Though ve never could quite capture him in our grasp, ve lusted after him still, making as many happy memories for him as ve could to brighten up his life in spite of his dreary home. Ve vere content to share him, more or less anyway, until suddenly ve vere growing up and things began to change." She sighed mournfully with remorse.

"My brother grew more powerful as time vore on and ambitious rulers took over his land. The czars changed my brother, the wars, the blood shed, it harrowed him and bit by bit until the brother I knew disappeared. Gone vere the days of innocent nomadic tribes; misery and hate had made a permanent nest in all our hearts. I was blind!"

She moaned, shaking her head. "I refused to see vhat he had become and stood aside as he vrought our destruction with a smile. Cursed vere my efforts to ensnare him, blinded by desire I obeyed him. I lied to my people, neglected my duties to them, turned a blind eye as they were sent to the steppes and left to die amongst strangers in a frozen wasteland. It was as good as murder. As good as murder!" She wailed.

"My lust led me to lie and covet a heart that did not belong to me, my greed led me to hate those who deserved only love, my neglect killed the undeserving and left scars that will span across time, left wounds that will forever reopen every time snow falls anew on the steppe, snow that fails to cover the blood shed by millions of innocents. All caused by a childish desire to be loved and to have love given freely to me as I have given it freely to the one I vished it from."

Siberia hung her head in shame, silent tears staining her face as she confronted the monster that had lay patiently in wait for so long within.

Vatican City narrowed her breathtakingly vivid gold eyes on her, the slightest glassy form of tears brimming but with no snuffles and no leaks to damage the silence of deep consideration.

"Your honesty while he's still here is valued," she promised after quite an interval, "scandalous it is to hold such trust but you do not need to repent for mercy. Your love is one sided for a man who needs healing on his own. If you give him what he wants, he hath no fury but no spurt of growth. He is spiritually dormant, and when he awakens, or if he already has, you shall give him space and fill him with compassion but not put your life on his line fore yours will slim. Your mercy is something he would die for, if he lost it, how would he have lived?

Some things seem unforgivable but think of the prodigal son. You have sinned against heaven. You were dead, like the son, and now you are alive once again. You need to atone for your sins by opposing your crimes against the righteous undeserving. It is one thing to live by the ten commandments but it is another to turn them around. You must not steal from your neighbour, so do you bring him gifts? You must not misuse the name of God, so do you praise it? Do not murder, so do you bring life? My dear Siberia, when will be the day you see your lovers must kill the fatted calf for you? You poor child, see to that you continue opening your understanding. Live and let God."

She draped out a hand on one side to show one opinion, "you cannot do everything at once, we of the Church understand you, but do not fret, do not repress it within. On the other hand, you are starting to face reality even when you're moving foreword, it may hurt you. It's a small price to pay, do not fear hurt, learn to use it with sharp movement and wit. Do not let hurt sit. Do not quell tears if it's their time to come. The Laws of humanity are in your favour as long as you follow God."

Siberia's tears slowed at her wisdom, "So, are you saying I need to take positive action against those who may commit the same crimes as I have, by living by the SON'S actions, turning the commandments around and letting them guide me as HE did? Is this how I shall pay for my crimes? That is all?" The healing light of Vatican's wisdom evaded her in her despair and her voice escalated into hysteria once again.

"This mercy is unjust! Vhy do you, an instrument of God, not dole out the harsh punishment I clearly deserve? Oh, LORD! Strike me dead, for this is what I truly deserve! Give not mercy, no, for mercy would truly end me, as your divine mercy is too much for this morose, corrupted heart of mine to bear. Cast your child into the scalding fires of hell and leave me there to burn with my sins!"

Vatican was startled by the gravity of her despair. Startled only for a moment because many of the saints would have come to the same conclusion.

With the ever changing world it was hard to find someone quite like Siberia. A hundred years ago and every-time before this message would be different. Obviously the Vatican was given the chance to pull out the old none-scientific books (the crisp ones) rather then search through the dictionary of new world thinking. All the same, the Vatican disliked new world thinking. It reminded her that she should be building more walls with brick and mortar to fight it back and stay true.

"Hear hear," she said commandingly, "you are being punished as is and you know it, don't wait for hell! Self destruction and wishing it is against the commandments. You know what they have done to you," she said sternly, "and you know what they will do. You must protect yourself, but for your betterment, treating them violently as they expect will ruin you more. Your hell is here on Earth. This is the labyrinth. You go in and fight the beast and survive or you don't. What is more fulfilling? You must at least go down fighting. God must find worth in you if he has kept you for all these years.

You need a path, I see... A commanding country that won't abuse you. You seem to know what is being done wrong and what has. Hell does not come for what you have done, but what you haven't. Why haven't you gotten yourself out? You are looking for the presence of God but He has always been here, He is just waiting for the call of action," Vatican looked more emotional, more fiery then originally believed but upon noticing it she froze, lowering her suddenly raise fist. Quietly turning to stone again, slumped against the wooden box.

"Th-that is all."

* * *

NOTE: Thanks for reading! It's one of my first fanfics. ^^ Feel free to comment or review. I still need someone to beta this so PM if you would like to.

Yeah, yeah, I know I need to edit it.. :P

Господи, помилуй - LORD, have mercy.


End file.
